Bottled Treasure
by Sasori-Delasou
Summary: Thyme and Ember bump into a Krabby while heading to the beach, and the Pokemon gives them a bit of interesting information. Bottles washed ashore are a treasure indeed.  Based off of Explorers of Sky


I absolutely adore the Pokémon games. (: Now, I don't like Generations 4 and 5, but all the others are a great time-killer for me. Right now I'm going through my Explorers of Sky game. In there, you can find bottles that lead to hidden treasure. That's how I got the idea to write about the ones I've found.  
Everything Pokémon-Related belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

"_Let's hide our bandit treasure here. The password is 'Horn'!"_

This is how our seemingly normal day began. I had persuaded Ember to come with me down to the beach after looking at the job boards and finding nothing of interest. He had wanted to pick out one of the easier jobs so we could at least get _something_ out of the day, but I declined instantly.

"We're a little low on Poké, Thyme… But if you think there's something down at the beach, then we'll go."

We were stopped at the bottom of the steps by a Krabby, who walked right between us and caused us to step aside for him.

"There's been bottles washing up on the shore lately,"

He said with a click of his claws,

"And there seems to be something inside of them. I just thought you'd like to know."

Then he scuttled up to town without another word. I gave looked over at Ember, and he nodded his head. With the both of us clearly interested in what the Krabby had said, we hastily sped down to the warming sand.

"Look! There's a bottle!"

Ember exclaimed. Further down the shoreline there was a glinting of what seemed to be glass. We both ran over to the half-buried bottle, and I pulled it out with little effort.

"Is there anything inside?"

It took a little work, but I managed to pry the cork stopper out of the neck. Then there was the task of getting the rolled-up paper out of it (which is very hard to do when you don't have the arms to reach). It was worth our time, though, because it was apparently a treasure note. We decided to sit under a tree and figure out what the message meant.

"The password is 'Horn'? That doesn't help us much…"

Ember muttered after spending a good amount of time looking at the note. I frowned in thought, scanning the shoreline as I searched my head for an acceptable answer. The password was 'Horn'. The password to what, though? Was there a secret door in a dungeon, or-

"That's it!"

I exclaimed, causing Ember to jump in surprise.

"The message means Mt. Horn! It was giving us a hint as to where it was!"

Ember stared at me for a moment, obviously confused by my sudden outburst. Then it clicked in his head, and he stood up in what I hoped to be was excitement.

"Then we'll go! Off to Mt. Horn!"

* * *

We ended up going through twelve floors before finding the treasure's hiding place. It seemed to be a secret floor, as there was only a large, open space with a large chest in the center.

"How are we supposed to lift it?"  
I asked, walking around the chest while seeing if there were any traps around it. If it was a real bandit's treasure, it wouldn't be unguarded. There didn't seem to be anything threatening nearby, though, so I figured the Pokémon didn't think it would be found.

"We can use the handles on the sides. Er, I mean, I can, and you can carry the other side on your back."

"That sounds fine,"

I replied, twirling the leaf on my head. Then I sent him a happy grin before hefting my half up.

"Let's take this back to the guild. The other won't believe what we found!"

* * *

"What?"

Chatot squawked, flapping his wings as he jumped.

"You mean to tell me there was a hidden floor in Mt. Horn, and there you found what you believe is a bandit's treasure?"

"Yup!"

Ender replied, nodding his head. Chatot looked over the chest before giving the two of us a smile. The note-like top of his head swayed from side to side as he replied,

"Well then. I'll let you two have the treasure for yourselves. Good work, you two!"

He then took his leave, heading in the Guildmaster's office (no doubt to tell him what we found). I turned to Ember, nodding my head over to the treasure as I asked,

"Ready to find Xatu?"

* * *

Well, how did I do? I've never written for this game before, so I'm a little shaky on my writing. Let me know what you think should be changed - I'm open for critique! (:


End file.
